superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvin White
''Junior'' SuperFriends Team Member . Image from ''SuperFriends, #26'' (November 1, 1979)]] Marvin White, aka "Super Marv" was a ''Junior'' SuperFriend. His pet and sidekick was Wonder Dog, his best friend and fellow-adventurer was Wendy Harris. Although somewhat bumbling at times,As it was often shown to be the case in the cartoon. Marvin's cleverness and resourcefulness made him invaluable to the other SuperFriends.As seen in the comics. There was also a few instances in the cartoon where he was shown to be fairly smart as far as with being a detective is concerned. He was always dressed with a cape and a big letter "M" on his chest. __TOC__ Continuity from SuperFriends Comic Book Marvin was the son of Diana Prince White (the nurse whose name Wonder Woman took when she came to Man's World) and Daniel White.E. Nelson Bridwell explains who Marvin's parents are in the letters column of the SuperFriends Comic Book issue #1. In 1977, after several years as a Junior SuperFriends Member, Marvin goes on to Ivy University, where fellow superhero Ray Palmer worked as a professor.As shown in Super Friends #9 A few years later, he returned with Wendy to aid the new [[Junior SuperFriends Member|''Junior SuperFriends]], the Wonder Twins, posing as Zan's and Jayna's human disguises, "John" and "Joanna", to fool a criminal who had deduced the Wonder Twins' and Batman's secret identities.As shown in Super Friends #26 Later Years In his later years, Marvin's superhero days are apparently far behind him. As he now began to put on some pounds, and he grew a goatee and joined a band with Wendy, and signed on to a major record label. He doesn't envy the Wonder Twins of their fame in the Justice League of America, and he considers his departure from the Superfriends as a blessing, because now he can focus on his musical career with his band. Transportation *Marvin's bicycle *Marvin's motor scooter Marvin's other belongings *Marvin's biology book *Marvin's binoculars *Superfriends wristband *Super automatic auto jack Powers and Abilities Super Powers *'Levitation': Marvin demonstrated the ability to hover in the air for a few seconds.As seen in the Superfriends season one episode The Power Pirate (1973). Where and how he had acquired this ability hasn't been revealed, but the ability was obviously not that helpful in most situations, since Marvin's School basketball team did not gain an advantage from what seemed to be his greatest power. *'Super-Leaping': He could also leap great distances. How he had achieved this was also never revealed. Abilities *'Investigation': Marvin has some detective skills, and has cited Sherlock Holmes as an inspiration for his detective work.Marvin mentioned Sherlock Holmes in Dr. Pelagian's War. *'Wrestling': Marvin was seen wrestling Superman on one occasion, although Superman was letting him win. Nevertheless, it appeared that he was possibly skilled at it. *'Music': Marvin has a passion and talent for music, playing the guitar.As seen in Super Friends (Whitman Coloring Book, 1975). Years after their time with the Super Friends, he told Zan and Jayna that he and Wendy's band had just signed on to a major label.As seen in Be Kind, Rewind (2007). SuperFriends Team Members Episode Appearances External Links * Marvin and Wendy: Pre-Crisis at Cosmic Teams.com * Wendy and Marvin at wikipedia.org Appearances in Other Media Marvin White - Young Justice.png| Marvin White [https://youngjustice.wikia.com/wiki/Young_Justice Young Justice] (2011-13) Marvin Trapped in Time.jpg| Marvin White [https://dc.wikia.com/wiki/JLA_Adventures:_Trapped_In_Time_(Movie) JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time] (2014) References Category:Musical artists and groups Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superheroes